The Rebirth of Cinder (A Change in Fate)
by XxBlueWillowTreexX
Summary: This is a remake of Cinder's Third Chance. So, what if Cinderpelt didn't quite get what she was expecting by being reincarnated into Cinderheart? Cinderpelt wants to be able to hold the reins on her OWN life, not one she cat just share a body with. This story is when Cinderpelt and Bluestar try to make it happen- But what will happen? Will she break her leg... Again?


**A/N**

**Yes, I know, I know, you all are mad at me for not continuing Cinder's Third Chance, so I'll make a REMAKE! For you still angry people, I'll give you a list of reasons:**

**The title was too cliche and, in my opinion, stupid, so I changed it to The Rebirth of Cinder. Has a nice ring to it, huh?**

**The storyline was also too cliche. And there wasn't exactly a storyline. And, spoiler alert, Sandstorm tries to kill Cinderpool- Now, that is the worst thing I've ever come up with. I mean, sure, Sandstorm can be kinda b**chy at times, and sure, she loves Firestar, but really, the bad guy? Wow, that was one stupid idea!**

**Also, the suffix 'pool' is supposed to mean cool and collected, like Leafpool, meanwhile Cinderpelt is sarcastic, kindhearted, more in her head than body, easily distracted, and can be VERY snotty when she has to. Is that really 'cool and collected'?**

**I'm not going to make this A/N incredibly long, so this is the last thing I'm going to put into this A/N. It's that Cinderpelt/pool was an apprentice for, like, two chapters. Just... Nuh uh. No way in h**l. I don't believe in time skipping, like, twelve whole moons. It's stupid!**

**Lemme know if there are any other fanfics you want me to remake, and maybe I'll consider doing one. Not updating 'till 5 reviews, because The Unbreakable Bond kinda has me seething in frustration for the lack of reviews for all the likes and follows.**

**Enjoy! 3**

Prologue

The stars glittered in the night sky like thousands of sparkling diamonds. The air was still and warm, with only a very light breeze ruffling the dark, emerald-colored grass.

Two dark gray she-cats were sitting at a sparkling pool, the warm breeze buffeting their dark pelts, tinged silver by the moonlight. They sat in silence before the one with the darker blue eyes spoke softly.

"Bluestar, why did you take me here?" she inquired, her unusually dark eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Mmm, I have my reasons," the one with a silver muzzle purred softly.

The younger cat sighed, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"Even in StarClan, you're as unpredictable as ever, Bluestar. You know that, right?" she growled quietly, though her eyes betrayed amusement.

Bluestar chuckled softly.

"Well, maybe that's the case," she mewed, but then her icy blue gaze darkened, "but we aren't here for chit-chatting." With a flick of her dark tail, she meowed again, "Have you ever wondered what happened to our friend, Spottedleaf?"

"Well, not really..." the younger she-cat's ears pressed to her head in guilt as she went on, "She just disappeared forever, right?"

"No, Cinderpelt. You're wrong."

Cinderpelt stared at Bluestar with wide eyes, eager at the same time guilty to learn what really happened to the legendary tortoiseshell she-cat.

"Then what happens?" she inquired curiously, her tailtip twitching impatiently.

Bluestar's ears pressed to her head in sadness as she searched for the words to explain.

"Only experienced StarClan warriors know about this," she began softly, "There are other worlds that we StarClan warriors call 'fates'. They are formed by the stars regenerating into a new world. Each world is almost exactly the same, though there are small details either missing or changed." Bluestar narrowed her eyes as she added darkly, "The only way to get there... Is to die once again."

Cinderpelt cocked her head.

"So, you're basically saying... That when cats fade, they go into one of these other 'fates'?" she summed up, her blue eyes twinkling in curiousity.

Bluestar nodded, but then her eyes narrowed as Cinderpelt bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she snapped, icy blue eyes glittering in annoyance.

"You really expect me to believe a silly story like that?" she laughed, her blue eyes sparkling in humor, "Did Yellowfang persuade you to do this, Bluestar?"

Suddenly, Bluestar let out a long hiss of annoyance, shoving her face into Cinderpelt's.

"You really think I'm lying?!" she growled, lashing her long blue-gray tail. Her pale eyes glittered icily.

"You mean... You're telling the TRUTH? There are other parallel worlds?!" Cinderpelt yowled in shock.

"Keep your voice down!" Bluestar snarled, looking over her shoulder, "Do you want to bring all of StarClan and the Dark Forest to hear our conversation?"

Cinderpelt narrowed her eyes at Bluestar.

"So, how am I to get to this other fate?" Cinderpelt asked, cautious of her leader now.

Suddenly, Bluestar pounced on the dark gray she-cat, who had had only a slight bit of warrior training. The two dark she-cats wrestled for a little while, but then Bluestar became more serious and pinned Cinderpelt to the ground.

"Didn't you hear me say that you have to die another time?!" Bluestar hissed, and then added gently, "I'm sorry, Cinderpelt. See you on the other side!"

Bluestar tore her jaws into Cinderpelt's throat and bit her spine, trying to make it as quick and painless as possible.

**Make sure to review what you think! Love you guys to death!**


End file.
